It's About Time!
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Daniel Gabriel Messer and Lindsay Lynn Monroe invite you to share in their wedding...
1. Flashback

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker.**

**Author's Note: This technically is an immediate tag scene/chapter to "The Last Thing I Said," but it definitely could be a stand alone piece as well!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flashback...(From 'Ghost Stories')

_"Two dogs," Danny told the vendor on the corner._

_Lindsay had to bite back a smile. It wasn't exactly what she had in mind when Danny asked if she wanted to go out to eat, but she wasn't going to complain. Danny handed her the hot dog and she immediately doused it with ketchup and extra mustard. Danny added relish to his. "You up for a walk?" he asked her._

_She nodded, unable to reply because of the mouthful of hot dog. She swallowed. "Sure. Let's go." The two headed into Central Park. Somewhere off in the distance, Lindsay could hear someone belting out a tune on a violin. Or fiddle. Depended on the genre of music. "So...are you okay?" she asked Danny. "You seemed a little... out of it at work."_

_He nodded. "Sure. I'm fine. Couldn't be better," he replied. He was lying through his teeth. There was so much she needed to know right now. He glanced around. They were standing in a quieter spot. "So. Lindsay," Danny began._

_She looked at him, her eyes sparkling in the streetlight above them. She was smiling. He grinned, reached out and brushed a spot of ketchup off her lower lip. She blushed. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," Danny teased her. Then he cleared his throat._

_"What?" Lindsay suddenly felt very self-conscious. Did she have hot dog in her teeth? Why was he acting so weird? "Danny, what?" she demanded._

_That was when Danny dropped to one knee. "I've been tryin' to do this all day," he confessed to her quietly._

_Lindsay's hands flew to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes. And he hadn't even said anything yet!_

_"Lindsay, you've been a part of my life for four years. You've been my partner. You've been my best friend. You've been with me through...through Tanglewood, Louie, Aiden...everything." He slipped the ring from the box and onto her finger. "I love you, Montana, and I want you to marry me. Will you marry me?"_

_"I-I...oh, Danny, I...yes!" Lindsay threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips. He picked her up and swung her around in a slow circle. He was smiling, threatening to cry. She was crying, but laughing, too._

_An older couple on their evening walk through the park saw the two kissing each other in the streetlight. They applauded._

_Danny and Lindsay both looked up at the sudden noise. Lindsay turned a couple shades redder, and Danny was all smiles. But they didn't care if they were the center of attention. Right now, nothing else mattered._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Adam!" Kendall Novak squealed, slamming the door on the mailman. She flounced into the living room and dropped onto the couch, waking Adam Ross from his nap.

"I get it!" Adam protested. "I'm up!" He looked at her. "You're better than an alarm clock!"

She hopped into his lap and produced a simple white envelope. "It came!"

Adam stuck a finger under the flap and opened it. On the front was a picture of Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe- the soon to be Mr. and Mrs. Messer.

"They're _so_ late," Adam noted. "The wedding is in two weeks!"

"Cut them some slack, they were sorta busy," Kendall replied. Adam shrugged- it was the truth. He opened the invitation and looked at the inside:

_Daniel Gabriel Messer and Lindsay Lynn Monroe_

_Invite you to share in their wedding on October 28, 2007_

_at 3:00 p.m. EDT at Saint Matthew's Church (directions are included)._

_Reception to follow at the Hilton Hotel ballroom at 6:00 p.m. EDT._

_**(We know it's a little late to be asking for RSVPs, but we'd really appreciate it!)**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Haha, by RSVP'ing it means you have to review! I'm sneaky like that!_


	2. The Monroes Take Manhattan

**CHAPTER TWO: "Meet the Parents" (or, "Danny Meets the Whole Famdamily"or "The Monroes Take Manhattan").**

_**One Week Later**_

_**John F. Kennedy Airport**_

"Mom!" Lindsay started waving both hands in the air. Danny followed her line of sight to the couple just getting off the plane. It was easy to see where Lindsay got her good looks. Kathryn Monroe had her daughter's brunette hair, flawless skin tone and her smile. Steven Monroe had given his eyes to his daughter. Kathryn spotted her daughter and rushed over, enveloping her in a hug. "Lindsay, it's so good to see you!" she enthused. She grabbed Lindsay's hand and studied the ring. "It looks even bigger in person from that picture you sent me!"

"Baby, I think you've gotten taller," Steven teased his daughter.

Lindsay hugged him back. "No, Dad, you're just shrinking." Steven kissed the top of Lindsay's head and his gaze traveled to Danny. Never had Danny felt more uncomfortable, but he smiled politely enough and vaguely wondered if he should salute.

"Daddy, this is Danny Messer," Lindsay explained. "Danny, this is my dad, Steven Monroe, and my mom, Kathryn."

Danny cleared his throat and held a hand out to Steven. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Monroe," he said.

"Call me Steven," he replied, taking Danny's hand. Danny let out the breath he'd been holding, and Lindsay laughed. Kathy Monroe gave Danny a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she said. "Lindsay's told us so much about you."

"Uh oh," Danny said. "All good, I hope?"

"Well, there was a few things she said when she first started out here that made me want to come lecture you myself," Steven said with a smile.

Lindsay turned beet red and grimaced.Danny looked at her, curiously amused._Was I really that much of a pain in the ass? _"Daddy, that was four years ago. I've moved on." She looked at her mom. "When do Nicki and David get into town?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kathy replied. Her gaze turned to the skyline outside the airport. "I can't _wait_ to get out and see the city!"

Lindsay leaned in close to Danny. "Starstruck," she whispered with a grin. Danny laughed. He felt right at home with the Monroes even though they were in _his_ town. "We probably oughta get to Baggage and get your stuff," he told the Monroes. "After that, we can go eat at Ray's. Ray's has the best pizza in the country, I'm telling you."

"Better than Pizza Hut Bozeman?" Steven teased Lindsay.

"Ten times better, Dad."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Danny picked up Lindsay and her parents (Lindsay optioned to stay with her parents to play catch up and discuss details with her mother- which was fine with Danny, he'd get her all to himself soon enough) and headed _back_ to the airport, this time La Guardia, to pick up Nicole, David, Haley and Carson Lewis, Lindsay's sister and her family.

Nicole looked just like her mother, but more athletically built than Lindsay. She also had brown hair, but hazel eyes. Her husband David towered over her by almost a foot. "He's a killer at the Monroe Family Reunion basketball game," Lindsay explained to Danny. Danny was glad he and his brother in law would have something in common. Their kids, Haley, age 6, and Carson, age 4, took after their father with blonde hair and green eyes for each. Haley was a chatterbox ("Reminds me of you, Montana," Danny had teased), and Carson was very, very shy. But when Danny started talking to him about the Blue's Clues pawprint logo on his shoes, he soon found out that Carson could talk as much as the Monroe women, and that Carson soon felt comfortable enough to start calling him Uncle Danny, at Nicole's urging.

They spent most of the day sightseeing, because the next day everyone would have to shift gears into wedding mode. At the Statue of Liberty, Carson even hopped onto Danny's shoulders. Danny enjoyed watching Lindsay interact with her niece and nephew and couldn't help but think how she'd act with kids of their own. Lindsay, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of the instant bond between Carson and Danny (and the fact that Carson looked enough like Danny to be mistaken for his kid was the subject of much ribbing between Nicole, David and Danny).

Mac Taylor had invited the wedding party to use the conference room at the crime lab to meet and greet and do wedding details. After dinner at Ray's again (since Steven Monroe couldn't stop going on about the pizza there, Nicki and David decided _they_ couldn't leave New York City without trying it), Danny led the caravan to the lab.

Mac was waiting for them when they arrived. Instantly, Carson buried himself in Danny's shirt, which Flack and Hawkes both took a photo of with their cell phones to use for blackmail later. Introductions were made by Lindsay. "Mom and Dad, this is Stella Bonasera, my maid of honor."

"We've heard so many good things. Thank you for everything you've done for Lindsay since she's been here," Kathy told Stella.

Stella nodded. "It's been a privilege. Your daughter has been a great asset to our lab."

Next, Lindsay introduced her father to Mac Taylor. Mac shook Steven's hand and the two went off on a tangent about the Marines, since Steven had served in the Gulf War. Lindsay leaned over to her sister and told Nicole, "That's who is walking in with you."

Nicki looked at Mac. Then she looked at Lindsay. "You're making me walk with your _boss?_" Nicole sounded horrified.

"Nicki, he won't be my boss at the wedding!" Lindsay said, exasperated. She'd tried to describe Mac over the phone, and they'd had this conversation, but Nicki hadn't fully realized what was going on until she'd seen Mac in person.

"Oh, God, Linds," Nicki said, looking at Mac. "I'm going to get you fired! I _know_ I'm going to get you fired!"

"You better not!" Lindsay replied. "And I better not hear how you told him any incriminating stories, either," she said, trying to relax her sister. Finally, she turned to David. "Handle your wife, please," she begged him with a smile, before returning to introduce her parents to Don Flack. Steven was impressed by Flack's service record (as told by Danny) and Flack kept trying to downplay his involvement in everything. Eventually, everybody had met everyone, and after some small talk and stories, people went their separate ways. The Monroe family (minus Nicole and her crew) drove out to Staten Island to meet Gabriel Messer. Steven had heard about Danny's upbringing, and so he and Kathy were a little gun shy at first, but after meeting the loud, boisterous and very charming Gabriel Messer, Steven had no qualms about including him into the family. They also chatted about Louie a little. Around ten they split again, this time, Lindsay with Danny (one last night together before everything went hectic and crazy).

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Danny lay on his couch that night, Lindsay sleeping quietly next to him, her hand bearing the ring he'd given her in his hand, he couldn't help but close his eyes yet again and remind himself how utterly lucky he was. In two days, she was going to be Mrs. Daniel Messer. She was going to be his for the rest of their lives, and he was going to love her for every second of all those years. He absolutely loved her family, and knew he would never have to look for approval from them.

Life was good.

And it was about to get even better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: Am I prolonging the agony enough? Stay tuned!_


	3. Who's Wedding Is It Anyway?

**CHAPTER TWO: "It's About Time" (or "Who's Wedding Is It Anyway?" or "Breathe!")**

_**Two days later**_

Danny stood in the back of the church, tugging absently on his tie. He waved at Adam and Kendall, who had volunteered to be ushers (there was a concept- people who showed people to their seats at a wedding. Weird-the pews for family were labeled as such, not like anybody'd go sit there...).

"Danny. Son, you're fidgeting. We both know I can't tie a tie, so quit before ya pull it apart."

Danny immediately dropped his hands and looked over at his father. The two of them stared at the other for a few moments before both chuckling nervously. "If Mama could see me now," Danny said, shaking his head. "Daniel Messer, quit lookin' so nervous, you're gonna scare the poor girl," he mimicked Elena Messer's tone of voice. His voice almost broke when he told his father, "I wish she could see this."

Gabriel smiled. "She's watching. She is so proud of you. And I know she would have loved Lindsay. Don't break her heart, Danny. I might have something to say about that. We'll keep her in the family and boot you out."

Danny gave him a mock salute. "I promise, Dad. Are Gramma and Grampa here?"

"They're sitting up in front. You know how Papa Giovanni's hearing is."

Flack came up to them. "Hey, I think everybody's almost here." He looked at the two Messers. "Did I interrupt something? I interrupted something."

"You're just fine, Don," Gabriel replied. Flack smiled. Gabriel Messer was the only person besides Stella (and Mac, on occasion) that got to call him Don. "I'm going to go sit down. Don, you make sure he gets up to the front."

"In cuffs if I have to, sir," Flack replied with a smile.

"Hey, man. Are you ready for this?" Hawkes stepped up next to them.

Danny looked at his friend. "Absolutely," he replied.

"Good. Quit messing with your tie," Flack told him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Canon in D" wafted through the rafters. Danny stood at the front of the church with Father Thomas and watched as Flack came in, escorting Stella. He had to hand it to Lindsay- she picked a good color. He hadn't been sure about gold at first, but the gown absolutely radiated on Stella. It was a solid gold halter top dress. Jewelry and hair were simple, Stella left her hair down and was sporting some diamond earrings. The flowers were red and white roses. He couldn't get over how in a couple of months, he and Lindsay would be doing the same thing, just reversed, at the Flack-Bonasera wedding. He grinned at the two of them as they came up and went their separate ways, and he distinctly saw the look that passed between the two of them. Danny made a mental note to give Flack grief later, _Hey, man, it's _my_ wedding and you two are stealin' the show!_

Mac Taylor and Nicole Lewis were coming up the aisle toward him. Danny had seen Mac in a tuxedo before-they were required at the Policeman's Ball. And Lindsay's sister looked absolutely beautiful carrying the bouquet of red and white flowers. Mac caught Danny's eye and offered an almost imperceptible nod. Danny nodded back. He'd always wondered what Mac would think of him and Lindsay getting together. Now he knew he didn't have anything to worry about. Mac was like a second father, and Danny had his approval. It meant almost as much as Gabriel Messer and Steven Monroe's blessing.

Hawkes and Jessica Anders were next. Danny couldn't wait to tease him later about how he cleaned up really nice. Jessica looked the happiest he'd ever seen her. Stella's new roommate had grabbed the attention and the well-wishes of everybody at the lab. She was a great kid. _Mental note- tease Flack about fatherhood_, Danny thought to himself.

Everybody burst out laughing when little Haley and Carson started up the aisle. Carson was holding a little pillow with a fake ring tied to it- Danny loved the kid, but accident prone as he was didn't trust Carson with the real thing. The real deal were tucked safely away in Flack's pocket. Haley tried to get her little brother to follow her up the aisle, but the little tyke wouldn't move. She looked up to the front to her mother for assistance. Finally, Nicole stepped away from the altar and whispered something to her husband. She reappeared a few minutes later with a few M&Ms in her hand. "Carson. Come here," she said, holding out the candy. That was all it took- Carson bolted up the aisle and Haley tried to keep up. As Carson gobbled his chocolate, Haley turned to her mother and demanded, "Where's _my_ candy, Mommy?"

David Lewis produced a few more M&Ms as the audience chuckled again. Danny stepped down, picked up Carson, and transferred the candy-happy kid to Flack-with a few more M&Ms to keep him up there for a while. There would be a ton of photos later in Danny and Lindsay's album with Flack holding Carson, and Carson trying to feed the Best Man M&Ms. Lindsay would toss in that "There's more pictures of Flack and Carson than there are of us!"

Then, everybody got to their feet as the moment Danny had dreamed about forever started to unfold. Lindsay Monroe came up the aisle, escorted by Steven Monroe. Lindsay's dress was strapless, with simple bead trim across the top. The front of the dress was all white, but as she went up the aisle, wedding guests noticed that her dress split open in the back, revealing a long train of gold that matched her bridesmaid dresses. Her hair was down and curled, much as it had been when Danny first met her, which was the way he'd always liked it. She glowed, and Danny's heart was skipping beats. When they got to the front, Steven Monroe kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave her a hug. Then Danny stepped down to join father and daughter. Steven locked eyes with him as Danny took Lindsay's hand. Danny simply nodded deferentially. The two men didn't have to have the conversation out loud. _She's been my little girl forever, Danny Messer. I don't really want to share her, even though I always dreamed of this moment. I'm happy for the two of you, but don't break my little girl's heart, or I'll show you how we deal with guys like you in Montana...Take care of my little girl._

_I promise, Mr. Monroe. I will._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the service was beautiful. Father Thomas read from the Bible, talked a little bit about marriage, and then Nicki stepped up to the microphone. Lindsay had known ever since she was little that her little sister was going to sing at her wedding. Nicki sang with the church choir back in Bozeman and had won numerous awards in school. Danny had teased Lindsay mercilessly about the song Nicki was going to sing, even though he'd never heard it.

-----------------------------------------

_"Lindsay, it's the Backstreet Boys," he argued. "I do_ not _want people at my wedding busting out to 'Backstreet's Back!"_

_"Danny, it's not that song, first of all. Second of all, the fact that you know _any_ Backstreet Boys songs scares me. And thirdly, I happen to like the song. It fits us perfectly."_

_"Okay, so let's hear it," Danny replied._

_She shook her head. "Oh no. You'll just have to trust me on this one. It's a good song, Danny." She looked at him._

_"Where did _you_ even hear a Backstreet Boys song?"_

_-----------------------------------------------_

But as Nicki sang the lyrics, "Remember when we never needed each other...the best of friends like sister and brother..." Danny took back everything he'd said to her. The song was absolutely perfect. He never should have doubted her. "How did I fall in love with you?" Nicki sang from behind them. By the second chorus, Danny found himself holding Lindsay's hand and mouthing the words along with Lindsay's little sister. Lindsay closed her eyes. As Nicki hit the final notes and the last line, Lindsay looked into Danny's eyes and finished the song quietly singing along with him.

The notes on the piano faded away, and Nicki looked over at her big sister and smiled. Lindsay gave her a hug before Nicki returned to her place beside Stella.

Then came time for the ring exchange and the vows. Lindsay knew Danny had been nervous about writing his own vows. But he'd finally told her that he had come up with something, and that she was going to love every word. To which Lindsay had teased him, "You made Flack write them, didn't you."

Danny took Lindsay's hand in is. He took a deep breath. He was still nervous, Lindsay could tell. He sort of stared at her for a few moments.

Lindsay mouthed, "Breathe."

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and chuckled. "Thanks," he said. Then he took both of her hands and said, "I wanted to hate you, I really did." Lindsay's eyes went wide as if to say _Where in the WORLD are you going with this?_, and even the audience couldn't suppress a gasp. But Danny pushed on, he knew where he was going. "Ask Flack. I wanted to make you so miserable that you'd go back to the hick town I thought you came from. But something about you, be it your smile, or your ability to make all of us just love you, got to me. You make me a better person. I have learned so much about me and I can see that most of it has to do with you. And now I am here owing my best friend, my father and my brother, when he wakes up-" here he paused for a moment, doing his best not to start crying. Lindsay waited patiently, she knew how hard it was. Danny took a moment, composed himself, and continued, "Here I am owing those guys quite a large amount of money for ever making it here. In front of these friends and family I swear to uphold the vows I make today. I swear to always love you and be there for you no matter where life takes us. I love you, Lindsay Monroe."

Lindsay decided right then and there that what she had originally written completely sucked. She was so in awe of what Danny had just said, straight from his heart directly to hers. Finally, she said the only thing she could think of.

"You expect me to follow that?"

Soft laughter erupted from the church. Danny only smiled. "Honey, anything you say is going to put mine to shame."

Tears in her eyes, Lindsay took a deep breath and decided to go with what she was feeling right there. "That'd be me. Danny Messer, how you doin'?" That was the first thing you said to me. Then you fed me some line about calling Mac sir. I wanted to smack that boyish smirk right off your smug little face. But something changed about you. I have no idea what it was or even when it happened. You never gave up. Even...even when I tried to push you away, you wouldn't leave me..." she looked at him. A tear slipped down her face, and Danny was there instantly to flick it away. "You have proven to be the man of my dreams. You have become my own personal Clark Kent Superman." She looked at him as she brushed the tears from her eyes, praying her mascara wasn't running. "And I am here today in a $1500 dress, swearing this day to love you and all your annoying habits for the rest of my life. I love you, Danny Messer."

There was silence in the room. And then Flack started clapping, and the rest of the church followed suit. Lindsay and Danny both turned as red as the roses in the bouquets, and Danny shot Flack a Look. Flack only shrugged back as if to say, "I'm the best man, it's my job to be obnoxious."

Father Thomas waited patiently until the activity had subsided. Then he turned to Danny. "Do you have the rings?"

Danny looked at Flack. Flack nodded to him and stuck a hand in his pocket. He looked back up at Danny in alarm.

"No, man," Danny muttered. "Tell me you didn't."

Flack grinned as he produced both bands from his pocket. "Breathe," he whispered. Danny shook his head as he took the bands from Flack and handed them to Father Thomas.

Father Thomas, who wasn't surprised with the antics between Flack and Danny, having known the both of them since they were in Sunday School classes, only smiled as he took the rings and turned to the couple. "These rings are a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given, it has no beginning and no end. It has no giver and no receiver for each is a giver and a receiver. May these rings remind you each and everyday of the vows you have taken here this day." He turned to Lindsay. "Lindsay, repeat after me. Danny, with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish and keep you all the days of my life."

Lindsay repeated the vow and added, "With this ring, I to thee, wed." She took one of the rings from Father Thomas and slid the simple gold band on Danny's hand...and turned bright red as it got stuck midway down his finger. "Honey...I think that one's yours," he said quietly. He tugged it off and handed it back to Father Thomas, who was almost the same shade of red as Lindsay Monroe. "My apologies," he told her quietly. He held out the other ring, looking profusely apologetic. Lindsay slid the ring easily on Danny's finger. Danny grinned at her, and she smiled back, embarrassed and still red.

Then Father Thomas turned to Danny. "Danny, please repeat after me."

"Lindsay, with this ring, I swear to always love, cherish, and keep you all the days of my life," Danny told her. He slid the ring on her finger as he said, "With this ring, I to thee wed."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Danny. "You may kiss the-"

Danny had already beaten him to it. There was the appropriate applause and catcalls from the congregation, and a few whistles from Sid Hammerback and Sheldon Hawkes.

Father Thomas smiled as Danny hugged Lindsay, and then turned to Father Thomas. "Introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Daniel Messer."

"It's about time!" Flack called out.

"I'm going to kill you later," Danny threatened.

Nicole leaned forward and whispered in Stella's ear, "This is gonna be one heck of a wedding video."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A HUGE HUGE HUGE THANK YOU TO MICHAELA MARTIN FOR THE AMAZING VOWS! (Did I mention THANK YOU?)**

**The song that Nicki sings is "How Did I Fall In Love With You" by the Backstreet Boys. I'm not posting the lyrics, 'cause technically we aren't s'posed to, but go Google or YouTube it- it's a really pretty song (Oh, and that was Michaela's idea as well!)**


	4. I Like the Sound of That

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY; they belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker.**

**Author's Note: Did I mention thank you to Michaela Martin for the vows? Lady, have you READ the reviews your vows got :)? And to phantomliberty- actually, M&Ms were not planned, but I decided it would be a nice in-joke. Kudos for catching it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER THREE: The Reception (or "Danny Messer Can Dance?" or "I Like the Sound of That!"**

The reception was booked at the NYC Hilton Ballroom. Food was simple, Lindsay and Danny had decided on a pasta bar. This turned out to be fine for the adults in attendance, but Haley and Carson's white dress and little white tux ended up with more than their share of red sauce stains.

Good thing dry cleaning was somewhat cheap.

David Lewis was a DJ back in Bozeman, working for one of the country music stations. He had offered to run the reception for cheap ("Not for free," he'd told Lindsay, "You're my sister in law, so I'll give you a discount, but by golly, I'm going home paid!"- to which Nicki had threatened to divorce him, but Lindsay was fine with paying David for his time and his equipment- it took a _lot_ to ship it all the way to New York, after all). "Ladies and gentlemen, it is that time in the evening when the dancing begins. We're going to do things a little differently here tonight," he explained. "At the request of the bride, she would like to have her father-daughter dance before dancing with her husband." He looked over to where Steven Monroe was standing with Danny and Lindsay. Steven looked at Danny. Danny took Lindsay's hand and put it in her father's. Steven led his daughter out onto the floor as David played the song, "Stealing Cinderella," by Chuck Wicks. Danny watched Lindsay glide across the floor with her father. Flack put a hand on his shoulder. "The song is right, man. You are stealin' Daddy's Cinderella."

"Lucky for me, Daddy's no evil stepmother," Danny replied as the song ended. Flack stepped back as Steven returned Lindsay to Danny.

"You take good care of my baby girl," Steven whispered to Danny. The beginnings of tears were in his eyes.

"I will," Danny replied firmly. Steven shook his hand, then placed Danny's hand in Lindsay's and stepped back.

"And now if we could get Lindsay and Danny Messer to the floor for their first dance?" David requested. Danny led Lindsay to the dance floor, and David adjusted the lights to a soft white spotlight. As Paul Brandt's classic wedding song, "I Do" floated out of the speakers, the moment was magic. Nobody spoke. Even Haley and Carson watched Uncle Danny and Aunt Lindsay dance in silence.

"I didn't know you could dance so well," Lindsay whispered to Danny.

"There's a _lot_ about me I can't wait to show you," Danny replied as he spun her around. "Did you hear him say Lindsay Messer? I like the sound of that."

"Get used to it- you're going to be hearing it a lot," Lindsay said quietly.

The song ended, and everyone was quiet as Danny slowly led Lindsay to a stop on the final note. Then Danny took the microphone from David. "I, ah, just wanted to say thank you to everybody for comin'...and ah, now that Lindsay and I have had our dance and I've completely embarrassed myself by proving that I really _can't_ dance, everyone has to share in my suffering. So get out here!" David tossed in a faster country song, and everybody made their way to the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few songs later, Danny managed to sneak Lindsay away for a few moments without anybody noticing. "I love you, Mrs. Messer," he said. Lindsay glowed at the new title. Danny grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"So...now that I have you alone for a little bit...how about a honeymoon preview?"

"Thank God we're married, Mr. Messer. I'm not sure I like your tone," Lindsay said playfully.

"So I'll just have to go to confession with Father Thomas," Danny replied, bending down to kiss her.

A hand tugged on his tux tails. Danny glanced down to see little Haley Lewis in her spaghetti-stained white flower girl dress. "Will you dance with me, Uncle Danny?" she begged, her blonde curls bobbing.

Lindsay and Danny exchanged looks. "Are you okay if I dance with this beautiful woman?" Danny asked Lindsay, picking up Haley and tickling her behind the ear. Haley giggled and buried herself in his shoulder.

"Go on, Mr. Messer," Lindsay said, "We'll continue this conversation later."

He grinned. _I like the sound of that_.

**_Fin._**


End file.
